Maya and Riley
Maya and Riley is the romantic/friendship pairing of Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. They have been best friends for a long time. Maya is able to just enter Riley's apartment either through the front door or Riley's window. The Bay Window is a special place to them. They solve their problems there. Also, they have history together. Other names *'Raya '(R'/iley and M/'aya) *'Rilaya' (Ril/ey and M/'aya') *'Miley' (M'/aya and R/'iley) *'Mart' (M'/atthews and H/'art) *'Maley '(Ma/ya and Ri/'ley') Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Maya and Riley sneak out of the window to go to the subway until Cory caught them. *When they got to the subway station, Maya showed Riley the ropes. *Riley mimicked Maya's posture on her way to the subway. *Riley said she was reinventing herself. *Maya taught Riley how to deal with boys by talking to Lucas. *Riley said she wanted to be ''exactly ''like Maya. *Riley was carrying Maya's book for her. *Riley claimed she is not so different to Maya. *Riley agreed with Maya to the Homework Rebellion. *They sit together during lunch. *They try to get Lucas to sit next to them before Farkle came. *They squealed when Lucas sat next to them. *Riley did her homework and Maya's. *Riley just wanted to stand by her girl. *They rode the subway home. *Riley pried the doors open in the subway to get Maya. *Riley talked to Cory and Topanga about how she's fighting for her best friend. Girl Meets Boy *Maya and Riley were standing at Riley's locker. *Maya told Riley to talk to Lucas instead of texting him. *Riley joked with Lucas about Maya being the mockingbird. *Maya just entered Riley's home without knocking or ringing. *They walked to the library with Farkle and Lucas . Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Maya trued to protect Riley from seeing that Lucas was talking to Missy. *Riley wished it was just her and Maya in the world. *Maya said it is just the two now. *Maya wanted to help Riley with her Lucas situation. *Maya decides to get detention so she could be with Riley. Girl Meets Father *They talked about make-up and ninth grade. *Maya and Riley were asked to the dance by Farkle *They both agreed to dance with him. *They were talking to Lucas. *Riley ran after Maya once Maya found out about the 'F'. *Riley wanted Maya to go back to class with her. *Riley thought that Maya was overreacting, like her usual self, and she'd be back by gym class. *Riley talked to Topanga about how she looks forward to walking with Maya to school. *Riley helps Cory with Maya about the failed quiz. *They danced with Cory at the dance. Girl Meets the Truth *Maya laid next to Riley in the play. *Both got applauded for their performance in the play. *Maya got a gold locket and Riley wanted to know where she got it from. *Riley said that if Maya really went to France, she should've brought back a croissant for her. *Maya gives Riley a croissant from the street. *Riley wants the truth from Maya and Maya wants Riley to tell Farkle the truth. *Riley doesn't want Maya to go to jail. *Maya found Riley's jail story and her concern adorable. *Maya finally tells Riley the truth about the locket. *They see the family who owns the locket and gives it back. *They lay next to each other on the table thing. Girl Meets Popular *Maya did not approve of Riley's party-girl walk. *They both believed that Maya would be the one to walk over to the guys if they were at a party. *Riley got invited to a party and felt bad that Maya didn't. *Maya was fine with it and wanted Riley to be happy. *Maya was able to convince Mr. Matthews to let Riley go to the party. *Maya found it funny that Riley was invited to a geek party. *Maya threatened Farkle to tell her where Riley was. *Maya called Riley, "her girl." *Maya was shocked to see Riley as a Harajuku girl. *Maya tried one more time to bring Riley back at Riley's house. *Maya fought with Farkle for Riley. *Maya had a masterplan to bring back Riley, which worked. Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Maya and Riley sat next to each for art. *Riley wanted them to be famous artist who belong in Paris. *Maya drew Riley in Paris. *Riley acknowledge that Maya was a talented artist. *Riley felt bad that Maya's mom didn't come to career day. *Maya told Riley to not feel bad for her that her mom didn't come. *When Maya's mom came the next day, Riley told her to go to the art exhibit to see Maya's talent. *Maya drew Riley with hearts coming out of her chest for art. *Riley broke the news that she entered Maya in the art exhibit. *Maya threw paint at her, which started a paint fight between the two. *When Riley told Maya that she also invited her mom, she poured the paint like Maya commanded. *Riley was happy to see Maya's painting displayed. *Riley hunted Maya's mom down for not showing up to see Maya's work. *Riley shared half a tuna melt with Maya, although she offered to give the whole thing. Girl Meets Smackle *They both wanted the present from Cory. *They both went to Farkle's debate. *They were going to comfort Farkle after his defeat, until they got distracted by the melon balls. *Maya said she already has a weird friend and Riley knew she was talking about her. *Maya and Riley helped Smackle with her appearance. *They "understood the universe" after Smackle told them E=mc^2. *Maya and Riley entered the debate team's meeting together. *Both were confused and mad that Smackle played them. *Maya and Riley sat together in the booth at the bakery. Girl Meets 1961 *They both believed history had nothing to deal with them. *Riley tried to persuade Maya to take the art book with her. *Riley continued 'The Girl With the Long Blonde Hair' poem and talked about Maya. *When Maya sang her Bucky McBoing Boing song,Riley danced along. *Maya went back to the bakery to retrieve the art book and inside was Riley's note saying, "Maya's art goes here. Change the world." It had a picture of two girls holding hands. *Riley was excited to find out that Maya's great-grandmother was her great-grandmother's friend. *Maya corrected Riley by telling her that May Clutterbucket walked out on Rosie McGee. *Riley assured Maya that she doesn't give up, she's not a Clutterbucket, she's all Hart. *They arrived to history class early with Farkle and Lucas. Girl Meets Crazy Hat *They arrived the subway station together. *They see Crazy Hat and talk to her. *When they get to school, they worry about their futures. *When they get fired from Farkle, the muffin company, they go to the subway station to see none other than Crazy Hat. *Although Maya didn't want to go back to school, she followed Riley. *They started their own foundation, The Matthews and Hart Umbrella Foundation. *Evelyn Rand, also known as Crazy Hat, calls them her two dollies. *They leave the classroom together with their first umbrella. *Riley and Maya are sitting with Evelyn at the subway station just observing people. *They leave the station together. Girl Meets World of Terror *Riley cheers Maya on during a game of softball. *Maya was impressed with Riley when she got Lucas to help with her glove. *Riley asked Maya if they're still doing candy trades at her house. *Maya said yes, but they should do at her house this year. *Maya tell Riley there's nothing to be scared of when sleeping at her house. *Maya felt bad every time Riley left her house during the night. *Riley never wanted Maya to feel bad. *Maya wanted Riley to stay the night at her house. *She asked Riley to follow her. *Riley was curled up in a ball in Maya's room. *Maya explained to Riley that everything was gonna be okay. *They were gonna sleep in the same bed. *Every time Riley was afraid, she would scream Maya's name. *Maya did anything to Riley to go to bed. *They screamed when the boys scared them. *They stayed up a little longer to see what happens next in Maya's neighborhood. Girl Meets the Forgotten *They were both bratty in this episode. *Maya tried to wake up Riley by tickling her feet. *Riley said that she'll never take Maya for granted during history when Cory was talking about taking people for granted, thinking it was meant towards Maya. *They were in the lunch line together. *They both found the food disgusting. *They didn't eat their food, along with Farkle and Lucas. *Maya and Riley were assigned cafeteria duty together as their elective. *They agreed they looked cute in their lunchroom attire. *They were tired after school from their work and didn't help Topanga with the groceries. *They were gonna go through the dishwasher to get clean. *They realized Geralyn Thompson's job was difficult. *They acknowledged Geralyn Thompson in the end. Girl Meets Flaws *Riley and Maya believed that girl's should have their own "Handshake of Awesomeness." With that, they did their usual "Staahp it." *When class ended, Riley went up to Cory and Maya followed her. *Riley believed that a trophy would make her feel better about herself, however, Maya said that she doesn't need that. *Riley and Maya calls Riley's window special to them. *Riley screamed that Maya that she gave her bad advice. *Riley hugged Maya when Cory was trying to get hold of Lucas. *Riley and Maya walked into gym class together. *Riley and Maya were side-hugging when Billy called them "these guys." *Riley and Maya looked at each other when Farkle said he could fly in desperate situations, and immediately got something to soften Farkle's fall. *Maya knew that Riley would want to do something about Billy. *Riley and Maya couldn't believe that Billy would bully Farkle. *They wiped their flaws away. *Maya asked Riley if she was okay that she didn't get a trophy. *Riley asked Maya how to act cool that she got a trophy. Maya responded, "Just be you." Girl Meets Friendship *Maya makes plans for Riley to be a princess. * Maya gets Riley her own unicorn. * Maya cheers loudly after Riley's comeback speech. * Maya blackmails Farkle so Riley can win. * Maya and Riley both go out to find Lucas's old friends. *Maya seems happy for Riley when Lucas calls her a princess. Girl Meets Brother * Riley invites Maya to join her and Auggie. * They both sing the theme song to 'Red Planet Diaries' while putting their arms around each other. * Auggie is upset that Riley prefers to hangout with Maya, rather than him. * Maya tells Riley that Auggie feels like she ruined Riley and Auggie's night. * Riley asks Auggie if he's okay with Maya staying with them. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays * Riley wants the holidays to go good for Maya. * Maya makes a donation to her winter coat foundation in Riley's name. * Maya doesn't understand how someone could not like Riley. * After meeting Shawn, Maya takes Riley to the Bay Window. * Maya says her and Riley are the best friends on the planet. * Maya tells Shawn that he makes Riley feel bad and she is not okay with that. * Maya asks Shawn how he could possibly not like Riley. * Shawn takes both Riley and Maya to Svorski's Bakery. * Maya suggested she knew Riley's birthday when Shawn did not. * Riley suggests Shawn invites Maya on their weekend trip. Girl Meets Game Night * Riley invites Maya to family game night. * After getting the 'Go to Europe with a friend' card, Riley leaves Topanga to join Maya's team. * They go to the Bay Window for New Team Strategy Talk. * Maya makes Riley aware that her parents don't think it is a game. * They link arms when they go back to see Cory and Topanga and to continue the game. * They are laying together under the same blanket near the end of the long game. * They both witness what happens when you win the long game. Girl Meets Master Plan Similarities and differences Similarities *They attend John Quincy Adams Middle School. *They are both friends with Farkle and, eventually, Lucas. *They are the same age. *They both have Cory as their seventh grade History teacher. *They are both females. *They are both the love interests of Farkle. Differences *Riley has brown hair, while Maya has blonde. *Riley has brown eyes, while Maya has blue. *Riley has tan skin, while Maya has pale skin. *Riley has good grades while Maya's are relatively worse. *Riley is a good child, while Maya is a rebel. *Riley has a brother, while Maya does not, not including the half-siblings. *Riley has a stable family life, while Maya broken home. *Riley tends to stick with the status quo, while Maya prefers to rebel. *The Matthews are affluent, The Harts are less prosperous. *Riley generally acts neurotic, Maya always displayed an easy confidence. *Riley is more of an optimist, Maya is more of a pessimist. *Riley has a twisted need to fix things, while Maya leaves things be. *Maya is talented in art, while Riley is known to not be. *Riley has known feelings for Lucas, while Maya does not. *Maya lives in a house, while Riley lives in an apartment. Trivia *Riley and Maya's friendship is based upon Cory and Maya's kissing. *Maya arrives at the Matthews' building promptly at 7:00 a.m. to walk to school with Riley. *They are the founders of the Matthews And Hart Umbrella Foundation. *They will host the '''JQAMS '''morning announcements, but due to Riley's inability to speak properly on air (she introduces them as "Miley Flatshoes" and "Yama") Maya cannot stop laughing. *They both met Farkle in the first grade and kissed him. Videos Gallery See also *The Matthews And Hart Umbrella Foundation Category:Pairings Category:Girl Meets World Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Interactions Category:Main characters Category:Main cast Category:Females Category:Female characters